You Don't Have to Say It
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: Sasusaku! Dark Auish. Sasuke decides their reunion is best served in the privacy of his bedroom. Warning, lemon, not something for younger than 18!It's a oneshot that might turn into a series! R&R Slight OOC.


**You don't have to say it, I know.**

Her panting over powered every thought expect for finding Sasuke and ringing out Sai's neck. The clicking of her boots against the stone, her shadow following after her elongated by the candles. They danced as she passed, stilling as if she was never there only seconds after she pasted. She flung open the door. Empty-Another- The same. A rumbling almost startled her; she sharply inhaled and looked in the directions of the vibrating sound waves. Sai? She took off without a moment's notice, the clear brilliance of daylight radiated into the gloom of the hallway. Her vision tunneled onto Sai, his moon pale face staring upward in utter awe at the size of the blast in the building. Running past the ruble she halted and tired catching her breath before she grabbed Sai by the collar. She went to fulfill her action when she stopped dead in her tracks, "Sakura, huh?" Her eyes went as wide as plates, her gasp filled the silence, and she pivoted her head and body towards the looming figure.

First a silhouette, then the sun hit him right. His pallid skin flush against white open shirt, black pants and a purple bow. His left hand resting confidently on his hip and his right hand lingering at his side, his lips in a prefect line, the red in his eyes staring her down and taking her in. Breasts, curves in her body, her pouty lips parts so slightly. "S-Sasuke…" she said her voice even more mature and in alto, and her emerald eyes meeting his stare with the fear like a tsunami coming at her. Behind his mask of a face, he smirked and raised an eyebrow. He wanted this, he always wanted that. Now, she or anyone else couldn't stop him. His ears picked up the footsteps of who he assumed was Naruto. Before she knew it, Sasuke was right in front of her with his arm around her waist. Sai snapped his head in their direction about to say something when the two figures in front of him where disappearing in the element of flames. Sakura tried backing away, she screamed out Naruto's name when she saw him coming into view her vision disappearing in flames.

Her arms were gripped around the muscular neck of the dark haired terror. Her panting ghosting down his neck and his arm wrapped around her, he then told her in his dark sultry voice, "You can let go of me now, Sakura." She pushed him away, he stared blankly at her, little affect she put on him. She walked back into a cold wall; she gasped a little and looked around like a frightened kitten. She had been thrown around in a swirl of color and distortion of her senses. It was like being blinded, spun, and then released into the world. Her heart pounded in her ears, her palms against the wall as well as her pressed back. "It can be scary the first time." The nonchalance in his voice made her stir with anger. She gritted her teeth, and fired up her punch as she watched him strip odd his sword and the bow akin belt. She charged him, and punched, the force denting his cheek. He caught her punch, his hand moving back slightly. She gasped, her body shaking from the aftershock. "You've gotten powerful, I like that." He whispered, even though he spoke in monotone, it still seduced her.

"Why did you take me here?" She demanded, yanking her fist from his to no avail. She grunted, trying again, and then she was pushed closer to him. She growled, "Let go of me Sasuke. And we will go back to the leaf." He smirked, and shook his head his eyes were changing to crimson and his stare was like a tigers. She froze like stone, her jade eyes faltering like a shivering child. She gulped, "I'm warning you…" she made a somber attempt to sound more fierce than meek. He smirked again, pushing her down on the bed. She yelped and held herself up with her hands; he pushed a knee in between her legs, a possessive stance. His smirk was dark and taunting; her breath was racing as fast as her heart. She grabbed his shirt and tired pushing him off. Her breath slowed like the last petal falling off the sakura tree, his warm lips sealed her breath, then she gave in to the fire that was growing inside her core, something she only dared dream about at night alone in her room, when seclusion kept her safe and her finger posed as his member. His hands held him like columns as he pushed towered over her slender frame; his lips barely graced her skin causing fever to linger behind.

"Sa-ku-ra…" he exaggerated the vowels in her name, dragging it out like his lips did to her outer ear. She shivered as if it had suddenly reached -20 in the room; her lips began to ravish his cheek and neck, as if they were long lost Greek lovers. He bites her bottom earlobe, pulling it with his teeth like silk sliding out of your hand. She sighed with pleasure, her elbows bending at the looming weight of the ninja practically on top of her. "Tell me…" his voice was darker than the sea at night, a rich bass that burned like wood on sweltering hot coals, "Tell me, is there another?" he demanded like a king, his hot breath caressing her neck and shoulder, "Another besides me?" one hand left its duty supporting him to grip her cheek and side of her head before she could even fathom turning away coyly. His crimson eyes dove into her green gems, swimming in her mind and smirking when he found his answer.

"Only you…Sasuke…" She answered breathlessly, taken in the moment and silenced by yearning. She laid her back down, pulling his deep v-neck shirt to her clinging to his warmth. He claimed her lips in one fluid motion, crashing down on them like waves.

"Good…" He whispered on her lips, allowing her to pull him close. He dropped the rope without minding it. The sword dully clanking on the purple tinted clay flooring beneath them, he kicked them aside also letting the shirt fly open and the purple cloth around his waist to pool at his sandals. He then slipped out of the black footwear and straightened her legs on the bed. He straddled her hips like a saddle, and smoothed out the shape of her face. She lay in motionlessly anticipation; his eyes ate her up like tomatoes, seeing the pools of red roses in her cheeks. Shyly, she took him in like a drug, her eyes lingering down his abs of steel. The loose fabric of his black pants hung ever so loosely around his v-shape and narrow hips. A man's body soon to be flushed against the soft curves of her womanly form like a union.

The flames inside her jumped just as high as his, they ignited in another lip lock, she unzipped her shirt and skirt, and he helped her discard the unworthy garments. Down to her bra and spandex shorts, he slid the shorts down to her boots; he banished them from her pale skin. He kneeled at the edge of his bed, her ankles had been put resting on his shoulders for easier accesses to strip her. "Sakura, look at me." He demanded, his voice like a predator playing with his prey. She fluttered her eyes open, a slight feminine attribute that drove him deeper into the red and yellow flames of the Hearth. Her eyes were glued into his parted lips, an unusual position for them, they pressed onto her strong ankle. He kissed down her leg, she moaned gripping the sheets as he ebbed closer to her love spot.

"Sasuke-ah- I…" she went to protest and then moaned even more when he pressed his nose into her woman lips through the thin cloth, his hands now at her hips. Sasuke kissed up to her stomach, flicked his tongue into her bellybutton like toes dipping into cold water and coiling back. Her moan hesitated and released when it was sure it had enjoyed his tease. Once at her breasts, he snaked his hand under her pillow for his kunai. Sakura's eyes snapped open, a trap, damn her. However, to her delight and surprise it was to merely kill what stood in the way of his mouth and hands. He easily tore through the cloth like someone tearing paper.

She gasped at the cool air wrapping around her exposed nipples, hardening like mountain peaks. Then her underwear flew away like a raven, disappearing on the floor. She gripped his waist in her thighs like a snare to an animal, it was her turn. Before he knew it she traded spots with him. Things came to her as naturally as drinking water to a thirty man, she dragged his pants past her straddling knees, he finished kicking them off greedily taking the site in. her breasts were fuller now, perky and begging for just an ounce of attention her pink pubic hair curtaining the pleasure his member was throbbing for. She guided herself between his legs with the grace of a swan; her eyes never leaving his until her lips just barely brushed the tip of his penis. He grunted, shifting himself on his elbows to see the show fully.

Her lips surrounded the tip like she would have a lollipop, her hands teasing the base of his shaft. She sucked lightly on the tip to answer his moan, they drizzled out like pounding rain when she used her mouth like a vacuum and milked his shaft with alternating hands. "Ah, baby, keep it up…" he sighed, groaning and arching his back. He reached for the rose petal hair; he pushed her head further down his penis, begging for deep throat. Her hands dropped to his inner thighs, she brushed them like gracing her fingers over curtains. His moans were growing louder, like waterfall's crashing, "Ah, Sakura, Baby!" he gasped out, gripping her hair only enough to notify her of his pleasure. The tip was tickled by the back of her throat, she gagged slightly but it turned him on more. She could feel the blood pumping; almost hear his heart leaping from his chest. Sakura's gasp never left her throat; her mind was blurred and finally oriented itself under Sasuke. "My turn…" the grin was darker than the devil himself. He bit her bottom lip, "I'm gonna make you scream my name like no one ever will."

Her hands rose above her head to try and stretch out the pluses of sweet sensation going through her when his fingers pumped into her entrance. They started as mewls, a sweet kitten's purr, another thing only a woman could do. Her eyes fluttered open and shut, watching him as his lips leaned down to his playmates. He used one hand for support and then utilized his mouth suckling on her nipples like sweet nectar. He brought his lips together on her pink nipple and slowly dragged his tongue off it and then blew cool breath on it. She sighed to relieve the shiver, it amazed her that his coordination of his hands was skilled, he still pumped into her, wetting his fingers and the ivory colored sheets beneath her. Sasuke's tongue and lips ravished her, as if he were a drug addict getting his hit. When he felt her opened enough for three fingers he finished his finger foreplay.

"Now, for the main attraction…" Sasuke announced to the moaning cherry blossom beneath him. He aligned his hot and bothered member, stroking it a few times. A decent size, he would add. Not a huge and impossibly sized one like girls have dreamed, long enough for hitting the g and thick enough for intensification. Sakura swallowed her salvia, the salty sweet taste of his erection finally gliding down her throat. He licked his lips, the sweat salt and cream taste of cherry lotion quickly left his lips. He licked his fingers, slowly, lingering every moment and audible showing how tasty the sweet juice was. Sakura threw her head back, which was hotter than she thought. She gasped once more, the smell of cedar and rusty iron filled her nostrils, she opened her mouth for a kiss. "No, I want to hear you shout my name to Kami-sama."

He rocked himself in, he rolled his eyes back with a groan, "So beautifully tight…" he complimented her. She went to speak, but he hushed her with his index finger that was drowning her nose in the smell of sex. "I didn't tell you to speak yet, Cherry Blossom." He pace was slow like a violin in a minor key, soft and lovingly like an artist. Her noises grew louder as his pumping into her spring grew faster. "Who's your only master?" he demanded watching her head move from side to side with each releasing moan. "Who is your only lover?" his voice had a dangerous husk, but the danger thrilled Sakura to the ends of the earth.

"You master, you only you." She said in between cascading moans from her rose and red tinted lips.

"Do you like this?" he asked her, begging in his voice, desperate for approval and affection.

"Yesss…" she drug out desperately, a hike in her pitch, her casual alto singing soprano.

"Tell me what you want, tell me if you want me, tell me if you need me…" the child wanting approval and love came out now, pleading for someone to be proud of him for someone to adore him.

"Faster…" she managed, she panted to catch her breathing moving her hips along with his pumping hips. "I want you Sasuke, I NEED you!" she screamed, gripping the sheets in her hand as if they were going to help ease the friction and the pleasure admitting from her very being with each thrust he quickened the pace. From violin to a charging tiger, animal and primial harmonizing their moans, like rivers flowing into the ocean.

"You're mine." He told her in between thrusts, "Your gorgeous face, you luscious pink hair, your fine breasts, your mind, your fair heart, your soul, your sexy body, no one will ever have you but me." He repeated when he had a spare breath, she merely agreed with each word, her eyes staring at the Onyx ones and her nails digging into his scarred back. His sharp intake of air and her's got them both high on the scent of their sexes, the sweat they had mixing as well. Her pink hair fanned out across the white pillow and her breasts at a slight bounce was erotic enough to throw him from a charging tiger and both of them into the essence of a blaze engulfing at tree and the waves crashing into the sea shore. She screamed his name during her release, letting herself go into the moist pillow under her. Sasuke caught his breath, the wetness between their sexes complete and relieving.

He rolled off her and beside her; he grabbed her into an embrace. Sakura almost didn't know how to act, his coldness had melted completely, and she saw a scared insecure child nuzzling into her hair. He was too intoxicated by her shampoo that he ignored the stare beneath those evergreen irises. This rare side of Sasuke was enough for her, someone no one ever saw but her. This meant more to her than people would know, cold strong Sasuke was nothing more than a lost and depressed heart wanting love and approval like everyone else. This proved more than a crush. He was asleep before she knew it, he had worked hard and she'd be sore in the morning.

She was about to doze off when she heard something she knew she'd never hear for a long time, "Sakura…I love…" She smiled.

"I love you too…you don't have to say it…" She whispered into his ear, warm like honey. She swore she saw him smile. Her cement heavy eyelids closed. The morning would hold more than she wanted to think about at the blissful moment in Sasuke's protective arms.

**Author's note: First off, it's obvious I do not own Naruto nor am I getting any money off of this. Some of you may see Sasuke as slightly OOC. This may be true, but I do have a defense in how I think I still had him mostly in character. I had an ex-boyfriend who was much like Sasuke, (minus the killing older brother part) he acted very different when I took over our um- activities-. He was loud and talkative, which was strange yet nice. He only called me baby during sex. It was Megs everywhere else. With that being said, I hope that shed some light on him during the lemon. I've seen and have been told about guys opening up during times of pleasure. **

** I hope you all like it! SasukexSakura forever!**

**P.S. I will make a Sequel by request, I am not sure if I am going to on my own. LOL.**


End file.
